Rooftop: The Final Chapter
by Cesmai
Summary: A third ending for the book Rooftop by Paul Volponi. What if Clay was called to court to confess his statement to everyone? What if justice would truly come to the man who was responsible for Addison's death? Find out in the final chapter of Rooftop!


Darrel was ahead of me, shoving me pass people in a hurry. I followed him from behind, running up the stairs of the courthouse. Every step was like going up the side of a mountain.

"Come on, Clay!" Darrel shouted, turning towards me. "I ain't missin' that bastard's trial!"

I didn't want to miss it either, but I couldn't keep up with Darrel. He ran the rest of the way to the entrance, stopping dead in his tracks. I caught up with him shortly, seeing a face I didn't want to see right now. Jackson Spiers was talking with a few, well-dressed lawyers who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"What the fuck is he doin' here?" Darrel asked.

I told him he was here for Watisick's trial too, that he would play some part in the case.

Spiers spotted me from the corner of his eye as we entered the building and excused himself from the group of men. He walked over to us, opening his mouth wide, and all I could see were his teeth.

"Clay! I am glad you could make it, son. Today's the big day." Spiers smiled, looking over at Darrel. "Darrel was it? I'm glad you could make it as well."

Darrel was in no mood for Spiers, he didn't like the man and neither did I. His eyes were filled with hate; he really hated Spiers. I got in between the two before Darrel got the chance to sock this man.

"He doesn't want to talk right now, Spiers. He's anxious to see Watisick get a life sentence or the death penalty." I said, choking out the word death.

Spiers nodded, clasping his hands together and narrowing his eyes down to mine. "Wonderful! And will you be presenting your statement to the grand jury on Addison's behalf, Clay?"

I clenched my chest where the hole inside of me ached.

"My cuz will tell the truth! He'll let it all out! They'll all know what really happened on those rooftops and that cop will get his ass in jail for sure!" Darrel barked.

Spiers nodded, "Well then, I hope you speak the truth, Clay. These lawyers will do anything and everything to twist your words and make you say things that aren't true. I will see you gentlemen in court." He walked off into the crowd.

"I don't like that mother fucker." Darrel spat, "I hope he doesn't become mayor. He'd just be another black man kissing white ass."

The courthouse was huge, bigger than I imagined. The hallway walls were made of colored marble that matched the flooring. Huge pillars held up the ceiling on each side of the hallway. We kept walking in the main hallway, looking for a courtroom that held Watisick's trial. We began to feel claustrophobic amongst the crowds of people that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Man, I'm getting' pissed at this cuz. If people don't start haulin' ass, I'm gonna start doin' it for em!" Darrel said, shoving pass a wealthy looking white man.

It did seem like the hallway was overflowing with people, but as soon as I spotted Watisick's name on a plaque, hanging above an arched entrance, I took a chance. Three security guards blocked the entrance to the courtroom that held Watisick's trial. One of them was a big, black dude, a bailiff I think, and his had two skinny, white guys beside him. They reminded me of Henry and his two white rookies. Darrel was behind me, anxious to go in. I spoke to the bailiff, stating our name and business.

"You two can pass." The bailiff said, opening the door for us.

As we entered the courtroom, the scenario instantly caught my eyes. The room was bright and small with the smell of freshly cleaned pine. Brown oak benches stood in rows of two on both sides of the room. The wall and flooring matched the benches with a darker tint. The only thing that was different was the ceiling. It had circular combination of marble and oak, like an Oreo.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Spiers said, walking up behind us. "They choose the nicest room in the courthouse for a criminal, don't they?"

He placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side. I nodded my head, I was ready to sit down and get this over with. I was tired and Darrel was too.

"Boys, you can relax for now. The judge and jury won't be in for a few more minutes. They're making sure everything is in place. It won't be much longer until Watisick's trail starts." Spiers spoke, setting down on the bench.

He explained to us where we would sit when everything began, how many people would be present for this case, how the judge would either agree or disagree with your statement, and how the lawyers would battle out against one another to win the case. He said I might even be called to the witness stand a few times.

"These are rough times for us. White men usually win when big money is played. Cruel yes, but Clay, we have you and you can win this for sure! Bring your true feelings into this! You were the witness to your cousin's death. You saw everything and a lawyer couldn't take that away from you!" Spiers said with pride.

Half an hour later, the rows of benches were filled with many people, mostly black. Those that sat on Watisick's side were white or fellow police officers. The jury was already present and the lawyers were as well. Watisick sat by his lawyer, looking confident. All of us sat, waiting for the judge. I was right up front, facing the judge and jury. Darrel was amongst the crowd of black people, fuming that he couldn't be up here with me. I knew it would come to this. I should have known when Spiers called my mother that day and told me that I would present for Watisick's trial; that they needed to hear my statement again in person to make their final decision. But this time, I would tell the truth, I told myself. I wouldn't make it up. Spiers wouldn't fill my mind with lies anymore.

"All rise!" Spoke the black bailiff.

The judge entered the room, wearing a long, black gown that covered his whole body. He was an older man with thinning, white hair and thick glasses. He told everyone to be seated and they listened.

Watisick's lawyer began shouting about his defendant's innocence, how a husband and father of two young children would not shoot an unarmed man. He said Watisick would not harm another unless they posed a threat.

There were angry whispers through the courtroom; the judge hammered his gavel down hard, shouting. "Order! Order in the court!" The room went quiet. Watisick's lawyer continued, calling Nevin, one of Henry's rookies, to the stand.

"Nevin, you were present at the Ravenswood Houses when the shots were fired, correct?" Watisick's lawyer asked.

"Uh, yes, yes I was."

The lawyer nodded, "And did you fire any shots when the suspect Addison Reynolds, supposedly held up a gun?"

Nevin looked at Watisick and his lawyer. "Yes sir. I did." "Explain to me what happened that day." The lawyer asked, leaning against the stand.

Nevin cleared his throat, speaking like it was rehearsed. "We were scouting for drug-dealers and gamblers when we stumbled upon the rooftop. We heard shouting and footsteps. My men and I approached the place, believing that something was going on, and that's when one of the suspects brought out his gun and almost shot us."

DA Wolf tried to object, but the judge overruled it. Watisick's lawyer seemed satisfied and did not ask further questions. More and more people went up to the stand, stating what they heard or saw and whom they blamed. The judge called for a break and let the jury think over what they just heard.

DA Wolf had his head down, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "This isn't good. With the defendant having that much support, we won't win this case. I usually have the courts on my side."

Darrel came up to me with his fists clenched, anger building up inside him. "These cheap ass lawyers are goin' let that fucker get away with murder!" He was steaming red, tears threatening to expose themselves.

This really worried me. What if my presence didn't matter? What if my statement doesn't help and a monster, that killed an innocent man, gets set free? I felt so sick, sick of these bastards, sick of all of the lying and corruptness. I wanted to go up to that judge and strangle him for not doing a thing. I wanted to strangle Watisick's lawyer for defending an animal. But most of all, I wanted to strangle Watisick for killing Addison, my cousin, my flesh and blood.

Darrel and I left the room for a while to calm down. The hallway had fewer crowds, which made it nice for me.

I thought about Daytop and my family members there. I remember their words of hope and how they all supported me. Miss Della gave me a tight hug and spoke encouraging words. Andre told me to speak calmly and show no anger, for anger brings hate, hate brings unkindly words.

It was almost time to go back in when Spiers called my name out. "Clay! I must speak with you now!" I came over to him. "Listen. You will be called to the witness stand next and then Watisick himself. That's your chance! They may have you and Watisick going back and forth at each other until either one of you break down. Don't let the pressure get to you son!" He patted my shoulder, smiling wide with those white teeth of his.

I walked back, with my head up high. This was it for sure.

As I sat down, DA Wolf barked about the gun and how it turned out to be a wallet instead. He said that Addison was just a kid playing games and didn't know the authority was there until after the shots were fired. He was speaking mostly to the jury, I knew he had the court for muscle, but I just had a bad feeling.

I buried my head, fighting back tears and placing a hand over my chest. It hurt so much. Hearing the gunshots and the last breath of Addison took; hit me in the chest like a subway train.

Before I knew it, the DA called me to the stand. All eyes laid on me like hawks, including Darrel, Spiers, Watisick, and the lawyers. Everyone stared at me as I walked up to the stand and sat next to the judge. I looked him over again, hoping I wasn't in death's trap.

Dennis Wolf approaches me, staring straight into my eyes. I knew he wanted justice for Addison too, but he had to be a little harsh to prove a point to the judge and jury.

"Clay Reynolds. You were the key witness to eighteen-year-old Addison Reynolds shooting and killing, correct?" I nodded my head. "Tell me what happened, son."

The scene was replaying in my head over and over. I saw Addison looking at me before that bullet pierced his chest; the look on his face haunted me. I could feel my heart racing.

"Addison and I were on our way to Daytop for Guadenzia. It was a big celebration, but …" I paused, looking down. "We didn't make it."

The DA walked back and forth, rubbing his chin. "Go on Clay, you can do it."

I looked up at the crowd of people. Darrel was looking at me, tears almost flowing out of his eyes.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Addison was into drug dealing and gambling and a family member from Daytop owed him money." I paused again to catch my breath. "We spotted Clorox out in front of his building, hanging out, and Addison chased after him. I followed him to the top of the rooftops until we couldn't find him anymore. Addison wasn't going to hurt Clorox! He just wanted his money back!"

Wolf was about to ask another question when Watisick's lawyer stood up and objected, saying that Wolf was pushing his limits. The judge allowed it, Watisick's lawyer stepping up.

"Mr. Reynolds? You said that a family member from your rehab center owed Addison money?"

I didn't like this lawyer's tone, he was trying to dig his claws in and rip me apart. "Yes I did."

The lawyer nodded. "Was 'Clorox' always gambling with Addison, Mr. Reynolds?"

I shook my head. Of course he wasn't, I said. Addison was only there for a short time and Clorox was the only family member he gambled with. I told the lawyer that Addison was at Daytop to get better.

"But it didn't seem like he was getting better if he was still gambling and dealing." The lawyer stated.

The DA objected to this, saying it was an outrage. The judge overruled him.

"Mr. Reynolds, you were at Ravenswood Houses with Addison. Did he have any weapons on him?"

I shook my head. "No, he had his wallet and some cigarettes. That was it."

The lawyer slammed his hand down on the front of the stand, glaring at me. "Then why did the police have to fire shots at Addison and kill him?"

My whole body was shaking, and everything inside me went numb. I couldn't answer that. I could only see Addison jumping up with the wallet pointing out in front of him and yelling, "_Bam! Ba-_" Then the gunshots bolted from that doorway and Addison's lifeless body laid on the floor. Henry was trying to give him mouth to mouth.

The lawyer saw how badly his question hit me and told the judge that it didn't matter if I answered or not. He didn't ask any further questions and stepped down. Watisick was then called to the stand. Spiers was right, these lawyers will try to break you down so they win the case and make you look bad to the jury.

Watisick's lawyer was asking Watisick the same questions he asked Nevin. It seemed like Watisick was really going to win at this point. Then suddenly, Wolf jolted up and argued when the defense lawyer asked about the weapon and Addison's dealing. The judge allowed Wolf this chance to speak with Watisick.

"Mr. Watisick. You carry a gun for protection like all the other officers, right?"

Watisick thought this was some kind of joke. "Yeah. I always have it on me."

The DA smiled, looking at Watisick. "Do you usually keep it on safety or not?"

The judge shouted for the defense lawyer to sit down when he was about to object and told Watisick to answer the question.

"When I believe my crew and I are in danger, yes I keep it off safety."

Wolf asked Watisick if he had it on safety when the shots were fired upon Addison Reynolds.

"Of course! We believed the suspect pulled out a weapon! What else were we suppose to do?"

The DA walked over to the jury, stating that evidence showed no weapon on the suspect and no threat. Wolf said that the police didn't even let the suspect know they were there in the first place. Shots were fired when it wasn't necessary because it was believed that the suspect carried and pulled out a weapon.

Watisick's lawyer objected, but was overruled again.

"Another outburst like that and you'll be removed from this courtroom, do I make myself clear?" The defense lawyer nodded, setting back down.

I could tell that the DA was starting to break the ice between the judge and the defense lawyer. The DA went back to Watisick, asking another question.

"When we found Addison, he was shot in the heart. It was your bullet that pierced it. Do you have anything to say?" Watisick looked like he was about to break down any second now, but he kept his cool.

"He shouldn't have been there!" "And you shouldn't have been either." The DA said. "No further questions."

Finally before the jury would be sent back to make their final decision, I was up again. The defense lawyer was there again, but I knew not to let him get to me.

"Clay. You told me earlier that Addison did not carry anything, but a wallet and a few cigarettes. Did he try to attack the officers or did he pose any threat?"

I told him no, that we didn't even know the cops were there.

Watisick's lawyer shook his head. "This doesn't make sense. Then why would the police believe they were threatened?"

I glared at the lawyer. "It's more complicated than you think."

The judge asked me not to be difficult with the lawyer and to give my statement. I would speak the truth and not what Spiers told me to say. I would give them my own statement, I thought.

"When we couldn't find Clorox anymore, Addison and I took a break by a ledge. We heard footsteps and thought Clorox came back. Addison told me he was going to scare Clorox."

Watisick's lawyer asked how Addison was going to scare him.

"He was going to use his wallet and pretend it was a gun. He told me that Clorox would shit bricks over it."

Spiers jumped up, shouting that it wasn't true, that he couldn't believe that I would say something different. The judge had him removed immediately. The whole room was growing louder and louder with whispers. From the look of it, the crowd on my side was the loudest ones.

"Order I say! Order!" The judge shouted, hammering his gavel down so much that I thought it would split his desk apart.

I continued on, feeling something inside of my chest growing. "Addison thought he would get Clorox good and make sure he didn't screw him over anymore. He leaned over the ledge with his wallet, making gunshot sounds, and that's when the real gunshots were fired." I didn't realize I was standing up when I said this, but I knew I wanted everyone to hear me out. I spoke to the jury, Darrel, the DA, and to the entire court. I was telling the truth and it felt good.

There was a newscast there, which I didn't know, filming every single word that I said. I looked at Watisick; he was in tears, slamming his hand down on the table. He was apologizing over and over to everyone for lying, crying like a little baby.

I smiled and left the stand. I looked over at Darrel and everyone else. They were clapping and crying. I did it, I won. It was all over now.


End file.
